


Risk it all - complete video

by kag20



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Ironman, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Civil War timeline, Darcy is a Stark - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kag20/pseuds/kag20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I deleted the preview and decided to re-post the finished video. The editing is not the best because I got tired of fixing the masking. </p>
<p>Darcy is Tony Stark's daughter. She is also in love with Steve Rogers and is torn between staying loyal to her father and the man she loves. Tony is mad because his father was killed by the Winter soldier and feels betrayed by Steve. All Captain America wants to do is keep his best friend alive. Civil war time line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk it all - complete video




End file.
